<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shuppet's Hex by Thewickedhandofdeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451234">Shuppet's Hex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewickedhandofdeath/pseuds/Thewickedhandofdeath'>Thewickedhandofdeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Maybe HAppy ending, Maybe apple pie life, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, maybe eventual smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:36:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewickedhandofdeath/pseuds/Thewickedhandofdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fluff writing i did one day while bored.  My boys wanted to be inserted into one of my fics and they were big into Pokemon Go and Supernatural at the time, so I thought this would be cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shuppet's Hex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, Sammy!  There’s a Shuppet over here!” </p><p>Sam just rolled his eyes. He couldn’t understand what Dean enjoyed about Pokémon Go. He just knew that this break from the hunting of demons was much needed. </p><p>It all started last week. The Winchester’s were on a case in Seattle. They received a call from a good friend/hunter about a 9 year old boy getting attacked by a banshee. Zack was invested very much in the family and was afraid his emotions would play on the best of him. </p><p>“Zack, it’s been a while, man. What’s going on?”  Dean looked up at Sam.</p><p>“Hey Sam!  I have a case for you and Dean if you’re up to it.”</p><p>Sam ran his hand through his hair, not sure if he really wanted to after he and Dean agreed to take a hiatus. “Well, erm...”</p><p>“Sammy, it’s Zack. You know we owe him from that last case with him up in Alaska with the vamp nest.” Dean said quietly, Sam sighing knowing Dean was right. </p><p>“Sam?  You still there?”</p><p>“Yeah, erm, sure. Where is it?”</p><p>“Here in Seattle. I’d do it, but I consider this family more family than my own.  You know me and how my emotions usually play precidence.</p><p> </p><p>Currently near Seattle:</p><p>“Dean, come on man. Can we just go already?”  </p><p>Dean was still looking at his phone, index finger circling the Pokéball around the screen trying to get a curveball. “Oh come on, Sammy, let me have just a little fun for once. Plus, the little dudes are supposed to meet us here when the community day starts,” he looked at his watch,” which starts in just about 20 minutes.”  Sam rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you just go back into town, or even the library.”<br/>
“Are you sure you can handle it with the boys?”  </p><p>“Come on Sam, I can handle a vamp nest on my own. You don’t think I can handle an an 8 and 5 year old?”  Dean walked closer to Sam.  “Plus, you know who is going to be with them.” Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s eyebrow wriggling. </p><p>Sam turned around and waved at Dean, “Alright Dean, just pick me up at the library when you’re done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deannnnnne!”  Yelled the dark blond boy as he ran up to Dean, jumping into his arms. </p><p>“Hey Little Dude.”  Dean placed George down on the ground after they gave each other a bear hug. He was enjoying this bond that he and George had to the point that he realized how much he really wanted a family of his own. He looked around, “Where’s your mom and Mason?”  </p><p>George picked his phone out of his pocket, “They’re coming. Mason got into a little trouble on the way here.”</p><p>“Oh? For what?”</p><p>“For not listening. He even called mommy a jerk. So, can we go now?  I really need to catch some metang’s so I can finally evolve mine.”  George started to jump with excitement. </p><p>Dean ruffled George’s hair. “Let’s go find your mom and then we can.  But on the way there we can look for them.  Oh hey, I forgot to say thank you.”</p><p>George felt his phone vibrate notifying him of a Pokémon on the map and clicked on it, “For what?”</p><p>“For getting me to play.”</p><p>Just as George was about to respond, Dean heard Y/N’s voice trying to keep her calm with her youngest son. “Mason, please don’t ruin today.” He stayed behind the bush, holding George back. “I know this is hard for you, but...”</p><p>The little blonde boy had tears running down his cheeks, “Mommy, I’m trying.”  </p><p>Y/N crouched down to Mason’s level and wrapped her arms around him. “I know baby boy. With us moving here, and then whatever that thing was that attacked your brother. I promise it’ll get better. Remember what Sam told you later that night?”</p><p>“He and Dean are always on a call.”</p><p>Y/N chuckled, “That too, but no. He said they were always a phone call away, and then he put both of their numbers on my phone and even showed you which one they were.”  She embraced Mason when he nodded, “What do you say we go help the boys catch some Pokémon, and you can even use my phone?”  Mason’s eyes lit up as she handed him her phone. </p><p> </p><p>Community day was just wrapping up and Dean suggested they pick Sam up and go to Seattle. He’d always wanted to ride a ferry, and Y/N knew of a really good seafood restaurant across the Sound. She figured it was the least she could do for the Winchester brothers. </p><p>“But how good is the beer?” Dean asked Y/N, looking over the roof after the boys got in the back of the Impala. </p><p>“Hell if I know. Beer’s for the weak.  Now let’s go.”  Y/N sat in the Impala with a smug smile, leaving Dean standing there, mouth agape. </p><p>Just then Dean’s phone blurbed. “Hey Zack!  Please don’t tell me you’ve got another case you need help with...Oh?...”  Y/N faced Dean in curiosity. “Okay, we’ll be there in a moment.”</p><p>“What was that about?” </p><p>Dean turned around in the seat to face the boys, “Hey boys...”. Both boys looked up from their Pokémon game to acknowledge Dean. “How would you both like to go with uncle Zack to a baseball game?”  </p><p>“Just with uncle Zack, or everyone?” George wasn’t excited to go as he couldn’t stand baseball, but Mason was super excited, but hated being away from his mom. </p><p>“Well, Mason, Zack only got 4 tickets.”</p><p>George figured it out quickly. “So, Mason, it’s going to be you, me, uncle Zack, and ummm, Sam.”  And he started singing “Mom and Dean, sitting in a tree...” and jumped up with fish lips, “K-I-S-“</p><p>“George, that’s enough.” Y/N said, her face flushed with embarrassment. </p><p>“S-I-N-G” finished Dean.</p><p>“Oh God, now you’re in on this.”  Y/N just wanted to jump out of the car and hide for the rest of her life. </p><p>Mason started making kissing sounds returning to his game. </p><p> </p><p>Y/N took the boys into the library to meet Sam and borrow a couple of books. Dean walked over to Zack who was just getting out his truck.  “So, what’s the deal Zack?”</p><p>“Trust me Dean, you both need this. She hasn’t gone out with anyone, even just as friends, since her ex left her and the boys last year. Hell, all he left them with was what little they had. Luckily, he also left her the house, and I gave her everything else.”  </p><p>“Why?”  Dean was honestly surprised by this. A woman like her?</p><p>The guys started to walk back to the Impala in case Y/N was watching. “Well, trust me, I was thinking about it, but I didn’t want to ruin what we already had. Plus, I don’t think I could tame her. She’s too much for me to handle.”  Zack scrubbed his peppered beard. “All the other guys in this town are just plain douche canoes and wouldn’t date a mom.” </p><p>“Man, I don’t know. You know the life Sam and I lead. It’d be one thing if she didn’t have the boys, and trust me, I love them boys. Hell, that little Mason reminds me of me, George even reminds me of Sam.”</p><p>“Dean, I’m not asking you to hook up with her, but to just take her out tonight and have some fun.”  Dean sighed. If it wasn’t for the fact that he started to become attracted to her the day they killed the banshee, then there wouldn’t be any questions. The problem is that he knew how it would end. It never ended well for either.  “Hey man!” Zack looked up at the clear blue sky. </p><p>Dean looked through the library windows to see Sam holding Mason up to grab a book down. </p><p>In the next isle over, he spotted Y/N looking back at him through the window. She smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear looking down to the ground. He sighed, “Alright man.”</p><p>Zack patted him on the shoulder as they turned around to return to the library.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Y/N and Dean were standing at the bow of the ferry.  He kept laughing every time a strand of hair would get blown into her mouth. </p><p>“Dean,” your arms came up to rest of the railing, “I know what’s going on. You don’t have to-“</p><p>Dean cut her off, “Y/N, what’s saying I’m being forced to?”  His arms wrap around your waist. “At first I was hesitant, but you seem like you could use some time to yourself, erm of sorts, and well, I was hoping to get to know y-“. </p><p>You wiggled out from in-between his arms, “Don’t say it, please...”  You still weren’t over your ex. What Kyle did to you was unforgivable; cheating on you for the last 2 years you and him had been together. You saw the signs, but held out hope. You were hoping that it was because you were hardly home since you were out working two full time jobs to support his ass, which also meant missing so much of your boys’ first few years. After cutting down to the one in hopes to make your relationship stronger, he decided to run off across country with his new girlfriend. </p><p>Dean’s hands rested on your shoulders, “Y/N, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain. Listen, I was just going along to see where it took us. If it doesn’t, it doesn’t, not that I wouldn’t be upset.” He winked at you, “But, I’d like to at least remain friends. And those boys of yours...I’ve had more fun in the last week with them than I’ve had in years.”</p><p>Ugh, that wink he just gave you and the fact that he seemed to be honest with you, you couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, I’ll make you deal.”</p><p>A toothy grin formed on his face. “Does this deal include pizza and possibly some pie later on?”</p><p>You chuckled, “We’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to leave any feedback, but remember to be kind as I know that I am not the best writer.<br/>Maybe if any of you would like me to continue I will.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>